Dude Looks Like a Lady
by Agent of the Divine One
Summary: Jaden gets an idea while scanning radio stations and the result is bust gut funny! All songs inside are by Aerosmith.


I don't own the Yu-Gi-Oh! Franchise. If I did I would be doing lots of cool things. Anyway! Here goes!

---

All was quiet on the campus of Duel Academy and the students were settling in for the beginning of their classes...

"All right class!" shouted a rather enthusiastic Dr. Crowler.

"Today we will be reviewing footage of my duels to learn of stellar techniques for grinding your opponent into dust!"

There was a collective groan from the class as the projector cued up and he sat back to admire his own genius.

But there was another event in the making somewhere in Duel Academy...

"Jaden" A polished Ra yellow known as Bastion jerked his head in alarm.

"Dr. Crowler has started his lecture!"

Jaden chuckled somewhat evilly as he turned up the main volume as high as it could go without blowing the speakers.

"Showtime!" he announced while suppressing a fit of giggles.

It had all been in the works for a month. Jaden was just scanning stations on the radio when he came across a song he thought he recognized. So he looked up the lyrics on the internet and laughed long and hard before regaining his composure. Then he saw the title, "Dude Looks Like a Lady". There ensued a more intense fit of uncontrollable laughter which subsided eventually. Then came his light-bulb moment. This is perfect for Dr. Crowler! What followed was recruiting the necessary crew for pulling off what he had in mind: Bastion would be in charge of setting up a remote connection to the P. A., electrical system and playing the trumpet, Chumley would be on the drums, Syrus would be playing the Bass Saxophone, Alexis would be playing the Bass Guitar and Jaden would be playing lead guitar.

Jaden had talked Bastion into his plan by threatening to reveal his feelings towards Jasmine, so Bastion grudgingly complied with his request. The rest of the gang volunteered gladly (Jaden had some difficulty with convincing Chumley to go along with this, but after he offered him grilled cheese sandwiches he was ready to go).

"Jaden" Bastion said with a reprimanding look, "You do know that Dr. Crowler will give you detention for life if you're caught don't you?"

"Not with our escape plan!" He turned to the Queen of Obelisk Blue and asked "All set for emergency exit?"

Alexis gave him a tolerant smirk and replied, "Oui, Mon Capitaine!" And she added a wink which made his face go so red that for a moment she thought he was angry. But then he scratched his head while grinning sheepishly and pressed the pedal Bastion had rigged to turn off the power to everything, but the P. A. system and belted out in his best announcer voice,

"Hellooooooooooo Duelist Academy! This is Atemu's Bane bringing it to you live from an undisclosed location! Dr. Crowler! If you're listening, this one's for you!"

"One, Two, Three, Four!" (Song begins)

Dude Looks Like Dude Looks Like A Lady  
Dude Looks Like A Lady  
Dude Looks Like A Lady

---

Meanwhile Dr. Crowler was going nuts and the class was trying its best not to burst out laughing at the spectacle.

Cruisin to a bar on the shore  
Her picture graced a grime on the door  
She a long lost love at first sight  
Baby, mabye you're wrong  
But you know it's all right - that's right!

Dude Looks Like A Lady  
Dude Looks Like A Lady  
Dude Looks Like A Lady  
Dude Looks Like A Lady

Back stage we're having the time  
Of our lives until somebody says  
'Forgive me if I seem out of line'  
Then she wheaved out a gun  
Tried to blow me away!

Dude Looks Like A Lady  
Dude Looks Like A Lady  
Dude Looks Like A Lady  
Dude Looks Like A Lady

So never judge a book by its cover  
Or who you gonna love by your lover  
Love put me wise to her love in disguise  
She had the body of a venus  
But was hiding a surprise!

Dude Looks Like A Lady  
Dude Looks Like A Lady  
Dude Looks Like A Lady  
Dude Looks Like A Lady

(Baby let me follow you down)  
Let me take a peak dear  
(Baby let me follow you down)  
Do it, do it, do it all night  
(Baby let me follow you down)  
Turn the other cheek dear  
(Baby let me follow you down)  
Do it, do it, do it, do it

Jaden breaks into a guitar solo like Robin Willaims on Mrs. Doubtfire and is loving this escapade with all his heart. Well...some of his heart, the rest belongs to Alexis:)

What a funky lady  
Oh, she like it, like it, like it, like that  
Oh, I think she was a lady  
EEEOWW! Wa ki ki ki ki ki ki ki ki yeah!

Dude Looks Like A Lady  
Dude Looks Like A Lady  
Dude Looks Like A Lady  
Dude Looks Like A Lady

And they faded out to thunderous applause from the students.

"Silence!" Dr. Crowler shrieked and breathed a sigh of relief. A little too soon as it turned out.

"Thank you students!" Jaden shouted over the P. A. system.

"Since you liked that song so much we're going to do an encore!"

"What?" Dr. Crowler asked in rage and horror.

"Our next and final song is from the same band, but we'll leave it up to you to guess what it's called!"

---

Meanwhile back in the classroom Crowler had passed out and now the entire class rolled in their seat from laughter.

"Man, this is the best lecture ever!" shouted one Slifer Red.

"YE-ah!" shouted an Obelisk Blue in agreement.

Meanwhile they had broken into their next song.

Backstroke lover always hidin' 'neath the covers  
Till I talked to your daddy he say  
He said you ain't seen nothin' till you're down on a muffin  
Then you're sure to be a changin' your ways  
I met a cheerleader was a real young bleeder  
Oh the times I could reminisce  
'Cause the best things of lovin' with her sister and her cousin  
Only started with a little kiss  
Like this

Seesaw swingin' with the boys in the school  
And your feet flyin' up in the air  
Singin' hey diddle diddle  
With your kitty in the middle of the swing like you didn't care  
So I took a big chance at the high school dance  
With a missy who was ready to play  
Wasn't me she was foolin' 'cause she knew what she was doin'  
And I knowed love was here to stay  
When she told me to

Walk this way  
Walk this way  
Walk this way  
Walk this way  
Walk this way  
Walk this way  
Walk this way  
Walk this way

Just gimme a kiss  
Like this

During the opening versus Jaden had been inching closer to Alexis and when it came to "Just gimme a little kiss" that's exactly what he did.

Alexis blushed a red to match Jaden's and tried to concentrate on the song, but Jaden was head over heels in love with her and not afraid to show it:)

Schoolgirl sweetie with a classy kinda sassy  
Little skirt's climbin' way up the knee  
There was three young ladies in the school gym locker  
When I noticed they was lookin' at me  
I was a high school loser never made it with a lady  
Till the boys told me somethin' I missed  
Then my next door neighbor with a daughter had a favor  
So I gave her just a little kiss  
Like this

And Jaden did it again!

Alexis decided that it was time to give Jaden a taste of his own medicine and snuck closer to him while the next verse rolled on.

Seesaw swingin' with the boys in the school  
And your feet flyin' up in the air  
Singin' hey diddle diddle  
With your kitty in the middle of the swing like you didn't care  
So I took a big chance at the high school dance  
With a missy who was ready to play  
Wasn't me she was foolin' 'cause she knew what she was doin'  
When she told me how to walk this way  
She told me to

Walk this way  
Walk this way  
Walk this way  
Walk this way  
Walk this way  
Walk this way  
Walk this way  
Walk this way

Just gimme a kiss  
Like this

Alexis kissed him and instead of blushing Jaden cocked his eyebrow in a saucy manner and continued to look at her through the end solo.

The as with all good things the song came to an end.

"Thank you Duel Academy goodnight!" And you could here the Academy roar in approval.

After that the gang packed up while Bastion rebooted the Duelist Academy mainframe to restore power.

Then, quickly and quietly they all snuck back to class via the service tunnels in the ceiling.

On the way Alexis struck up a conversation with Jaden.

"Jaden?" Alexis asked looking mischievously curious. "What was going on with you during that last song?"

Jaden blushed deeply and then answered,

"Well...ever since I met you I've thought you were a cool friend."

Alexis waited with baited breath for his next sentence.

"But lately I've come to realize that you're a beautiful young lady full of compassion and wisdom."

Alexis was shocked to silence and was about to speak when Jaden continued,

"I didn't have the right words to express my feelings, so I thought I would do something more...direct."

Alexis had a mishcievious smirk on her face as she said,

"You do know that it's rude to kiss someone without warning right?"

Jaden looked crestfallen and Alexis noticing this said,

"There is only one suitable punishment for that."

Jaden had a look of apprehension on his face as Alexis touched his face tenderly with her right hand.

Still fearing for his life Jaden didn't move a muscle until Alexis pulled him forcfully to her engaging him in a passionate kiss.

Jaden sighed in contentment and wrapped his arms around her waist as they lay side by side in the tunnel, becoming lost in the comfort of each other's arms.

After a while they disengaged their lips and Alexis smiled at him warmly.

"So..." Jaden said breaking the silence "You wanna do this again sometime?"

Alexis smiled and said "I'll be there." and lightly kissed him on the lips again.

"Sweet." And as they lay there Jaden counted his blessings. His friends, his family...and his love, Alexis.


End file.
